


Shower time

by Amos24



Series: Weekends [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gals being pal, Gay, LGBT, Modern AU, Smut, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: Catra gets that shower she was promised
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Weekends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Shower time

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t control myself and wrote the sequel to sleep in cos why not!
> 
> Thank you to all the kudos and the commenter on sleep in made my day! 
> 
> I have never written smut before so I decided lets give it ago so sorry if it sucks. It is realllly hard trying to put stuff in to words (specially when all you experience is from fics lol) so wow to the people who do it so well you guys get all the medals.
> 
> If you see any mistakes let me know and I’ll try and fix it.
> 
> side note if you want to send me a prompt or just to yell at me about she-ra or doctor who I am Lesbehornet on tumblr and @Amy88261379 on twitter
> 
> Enjoy winking face

“Beep beeep beep beeeeep.” 

Disoriented she fights the blankets trying to get to where the loud noise is coming from. 

She manages to get her hands on the offending object, her phone which she glares at as she aggressively hits the stop button.

She looks at the phone blinking to clear the sleep out of her eyes, she smirks Adora will be back soon and she will be able to claim on her promise.

She settles back against the pillows scrolling through pointless social media, thoroughly bored.

The front door opens aggressively sounding as if it has banged the wall possibly creating another hole.

“Whoops.” Adora can be heard sheepishly laughing.

Catra rolls her eyes, of course Adora has damaged the wall again. Licking her lips mischievously, Adora can fix it later though because she has her morning booked out.

Its not long to Adora comes jogging up the stairs, poking her head into the room to see if Catra is up.

Catra smirks from her position on the bed, glancing to the ensuite and back to Adora meeting her eyes.

Adora flushes red and grins widely.

Catra gracefully gets out of their shared bed, walking to Adora with an extra sway to her hips, not that Adora requires any subduction. 

She grabs her by the shoulders and pulls the gob-smacked woman fully into the room.

Kissing her while walking backwards, they reach the bathroom door, and she lets Adora take some control and push her against it.

She pulls back from Adora slightly to open the door, walking through it leaving the embrace to remove her shirt, eyes refusing to leave Adora’s.

Adora’s pupils blown and her normally blue now black and she follows her slowly in a trance with a goofy love struck look on her face.

Catra can never get sick of her girlfriends awe struck look when seeing her this way, it makes her heart beat erratically and sends a spike of pleasant heat to her lower abdomen.

Adora while rushing, gets stuck in her shirt while trying to remove it, Catra giggles high pitched in joy.

She watches for a second before giving in to help her. Seconds later Adora’s face is revealed and she is pouting, Catra copies her look before launching to claim her lips and they both smile into it.

Catra lets go reluctantly with a sigh, turning the shower on to the perfect temperature.

Adora wraps her arms around Catra’s bare middle, kissing and nipping any skin within her reach. 

Both quickly remove their pants, well in Catra’s case the boxers she slept in.

Lips locked they step into the shower stream together. Catra bites into her mouth, kissing her passionately.

Adora pushes Catra to the wall of the small shower and effortlessly lifts her, Catra’s legs instinctively wrap around her waist.

One of Adora’s hands stays put supporting her up and the other one moves to fondle Catra’s perfectly sized breast, teasingly pinching an erect nipple and glides it down to rest on her mound. 

Catra whines pathetically against her mouth.

“Be patient,” Adora breaths full of herself.

“No.” Catra defiant as always but not really having control in the matter.

Adora laughs lowly and not wanting to tease too much more, moves to where she needs her.

Brushing a finger gently on her clit causing to Catra buck against her hand trying to get more.

She uses more pressure, using tight circles to work her up and while doing so causes lovely encouraging gasps from the woman beneath her.

Knowing Catra needs more she doesn’t waste time to test is she if is wet enough.

Moaning When she feels how wet she is, she pushes a finger gently in gathering natural lube.

Catra parts from her lips head against the cool tiles and pants, Adora bites and sucks on her neck.

Adora Watches her face contract as she pushes another finger in curling them upwards. 

Gasping and bucking into her wanting more.

Starting a steady rhythm with her two fingers and palm of her hand on her clit quickly working her up, up and up til she silently with her mouth open bursts. 

Catra see stars for an intense minute.

Both breathing ragged, Catra liquidly slides down her body, pressing them together and kissing her gently.

Foreheads together enjoying the gentle moment. 

Catra kisses heat up again, not one to be a pillow princess she spins them around, with a smirk pushing Adora against the tiles who lets out a gasp in surprise.

Eye contact unwavering Carta drops to her knees, grabbing one of Adora’s legs kissing it and draping it over her shoulder.

She kisses and nips at her thighs. Sucking a mark into her upper thigh and kissing it as she moves on.

One arm wrapped around the leg thats over her shoulder the other hand moves to help open her up.

She licks tentatively at first, listening for sounds and words of approval and pulls the clit into her mouth and sucks gently. Adding pressure as Adora’s noises grow in intensity. 

Bucking harshly into Catra’s mouth.

Continuing to lick, nip and suck til Adora stiffens, cumming loudly.

Catra looks up and Adora melts.

She doesn’t waste time and pulls her up while she still leans heavily against the wall.

“I love you,” she whispers against her lips tasting herself.

Catra eyes twinkle.

“Love you too,” she mumbles nuzzling into her.

They stay like that to they get the energy to help wash each other and get out.


End file.
